The Legend of Zelda One Shots: What Has The World Come To?
by psytronix
Summary: A bunch of wacky one shots designed to make the normal insane and the insane worse. Porn. Literary Porn. Fantasy fulfilment. Genderbends. Harems. Mainly set around OoT.
1. LinkxFemGanon

tfw no gf

tfw forced to write fanfiction for Albanian nerds

tfw people get upset when they read my fics

Yeah.

* * *

Link smirked at his new Gerudo slave. She placed his drink down on his bedside table and waited for further command from the silent Hyrulian. A twitch came from his cock as he saw her green breasts jiggle ever so slightly, rattling the piercings on her nipples, which were connected by a thin, silver chain.

"I've brought you your beverage, master." She said, stoic. Link smiled, and patted a free spot on his large, luxurious bed, that wasn't taken up by any other of his wives.

"Sit." He commanded her. Link was a man of few words, if any, but this attitude wasn't seen in the bedroom. Especially said bedroom he and his wives were pretty much confined to during their honeymoon.

Link took a long, satisfying drink from the cup of chilled water the Gerudo slave before him brought, and placed the cup down afterwards. Some of the liquid dripped down his chin and torso, glistening his abdominals. The Gerudo girl sat uncomfortably at his naked side, facing away from him. Link traced his hand over her collar, his deft fingers travelling over the large green emerald adorning its centre.

His fingers traced back over the lettering on her collar.

"You know what this says, don't you?" He asked her, garnering no response from the slave other than a deep blush.

"It means I own you. You are mine, body, soul, heart, all mine." He said, accentuating each word with a kiss to her cheek that slowly moved towards her red lips, stopping just shy of them. She turned to face him, her body facing forward, but her gaze still averted.

"Is there anything master wants?" She asked him again. Link chuckled and took her lips forcefully, catching the Gerudo slave by surprise, pinning her down to his bed. A sly smile adorned his face as she felt his length make contact with her outer folds.

"Your master wants you. He wants you – heart, soul, and…" He said, emphasising his words again with soft kisses to random erogenous zones. He played with her breasts, fondling them and tugging at the piercings on her nipples. The Gerudo slave managed to quell her moans, her breath growing loud and ragged.

"…Body." He said with a single thrust, a shriek coming from the Gerudo woman. As her ruby red lips parted, Link swooped in and silenced her with another kiss, fondling her breasts again and holding her in his arms possessively.

It was just his way of showing affection, she thought. It happened with his previous wives, and by the feel of things, Link was ready to fully mark the once great Lady Ganondorf his own.

Yes, it was true – the great Gerudo leader, the destroyer and conqueror of all things, the Scourge of Hyrule, the big baddy who wielded the Triforce of Power, now reduced to nothing more than the Hero of Time's personal love-slave, her Triforce surrendered to him after their battle within the Temple of Time.

She decided to give into the pleasure the boy-turned-man could give her, as he trailed sloppy kisses to her neck, targeting her weak points like he'd done many times before. Link grunted deep, matching his thrusts, rising in intensity and speed as their session went on.

Lady Ganondorf's moans filled the large chamber, accentuated by the crude noise of flesh slapping raw flesh again and again.

An omen for an intense climax.

"Deeper… Deeper, Master Link!" She moaned into his ear, wrapping her arms around him and her legs around his waist. Link let out another droning moan as the Triforce embedded in his chest glowed brilliantly. Their connection was like a blur, the Hyrulian man thrusting so fast that Ganon lost herself in a swarm of pleasure, his ministrations on top of that setting her loins alight.

"Fuuuuuu- Ooooh my…" Lady Ganondorf managed to exclaim. Link sped his thrusts, reaching insane speeds that would make the most depraved man on earth stare on in horror. He took one look at the Lady's face and smiled, as pleasure over rid higher cognitive processes and reduced her to a quivering, orgasming pile of pleasure.

He took her open lips in a kiss again and again, his palms digging into his bedspread, clutching hard as he maintained his movements inside Ganon's hot, moist pussy. He grunted in climax, the Triforce shining gloriously as it hummed in his chest.

Lady Ganondorf's eyes went wide as the warmth of Link's seed entered her and filled her core. Sweat poured off their bodies, and Link smiled as Ganondorf held two hands over her womb. She met his gaze, and in a surprising move, he took her lips again, further sealing his claim over her.

"You're going to bear me a child, like Zelda, like Ruto, like Saria, like Impa, like Nabooru, and like the rest of my wives will." He whispered as he broke the wet kiss, Lady Ganondorf's breath hot and heavy over the sheer dominance of her lover. Link smiled and pulled her atop him, lying her down as she did so.

He wrapped his arms around her, his warmth radiating still within and outside her. He lulled her to sleep as he stroked her hair with one hand, and played with her ass with the other. His ever-so-soft, rhythmic thrusts kept her even softer moans constant, and her arousal ever growing, where it'd surely explode the next morning.

A thought passed through her mind before she went to sleep as she played with her collar and basked in the firm embrace her now-husband held her in.

It was odd, but it was Link's way of showing love. The smiles of his other sleeping, pregnant wives were an attest to that.

* * *

tfw updates are slower than my nan

tfw updates won't come.

I'm working on something big. Naruto stuff will probably just be on indefinite hold.


	2. LinkxZelda

Set in the same setting as the previous one shot. Link won OoT, got a harem.

* * *

The sleepy couple's thoughts drifted her rescue, his victory, and their eventual union. What made her smile and turned her on to no end in the bedroom was how forward her saviour was in asking for a "reward".

(…)

"My word, thank you, Master Link! As compensation for saving the land of Hyrule and defeating the traitor Ganon, ask of anything from me, and I shall reward it unto you!" The King of Hyrule, Princess Zelda's father, said to land's saviour.

Link remained silent for some moments, his thoughts truly flurrying around as he thought on a proper reward for his actions.

His eyes roamed over the princess, who stood at her father's side. He smiled at her, and she turned away from him, with a grin of her own.

Although Ruto had already been married to him, and though Link still had the majority of his wives waiting for him, there was still one more prize to take back home.

"I want your daughter, my King." He stated simply, those only words he had given the elderly ruler.

After some time, deliberation, and even frustration, the two were wed, and Link carried the beautiful princess all the way back to his new home, hidden in a familiar lake…

(…)

And yet, despite Saria, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru and Zelda's prior engagement as sages, the three Goddesses had allowed them union with the Hero of Time. The once alone and fearing Kokiri boy turned Hyrulian legend cradled his wives in their sleep, Zelda snuggling to his left, being the closest.

She stirred awake, and he smiled at her again, kissing her full lips and hugging the Sage of Time tight. She played with his hair, ruffling her hands in his sandy blonde scalp. The Hyrulian man readjusted himself, and his princess slinked down his chest, her incredibly soft hands firmly grasping the large member in between Link's legs.

She stroked him up and down, quickly hardening the length, and Link's lecherous smile grew. His eyes landed on her shapely rear, and he sailed his strong hands across the curves of her body, letting the princess know that her ministrations were enjoyed greatly.

As Zelda engulfed the mighty length in her mouth, Link snaked his hand in between the princesses' folds, fingering her softly, with his thumb brushing over her clitoris. The blonde beauty moaned, vibrating the length in her mouth lovingly, and Link began to buck his hips, face-fucking his wife eagerly.

The musk of her husband's sex drove the princess crazy, and she egged him on by using her free hand to massage his balls, tensing them teasingly every now and then, feeling both her and his release coming soon.

Zelda popped the length out of her mouth and stroked it furiously, Link groaning pleasurably as she did. The meaty length sprayed ropes of seed, which adorned Zelda's panting face, as did a blush as she reached orgasm too, her husband's deft hands targeting all of her weak points.

She rested her head on his lower chest and silently wiped the white liquid from her face with her fingers, tasting it and swallowing the load eagerly afterwards. Link snickered, feeling arousal take over him, and he lifted Zelda up onto his lap, so that she was facing away from him.

He placed her firm ass in his lap, easily sliding his moistened length into her dripping wet vagina, thus beginning another long session of their incessant love-making. Zelda tightly gripped the sheets of the wonderfully soft bed and smiled perversely as pleasure overtook her.

The Hyrulian man's hands roamed across the princesses swollen breasts, which had been engorged from her sudden arousal. Increasing his pace, Link trailed butterfly kisses up and down the nape of his lover's neck, moaning as her folds began pulsing and pulling him in with every thrust.

As if attempting to milk him for his bountiful seed, Link softly pulled Zelda's head around and kissed her, smiling lovingly as he did so. Zelda's own mewls grew louder as she felt build-up within her core, and she screamed, finally, awakening Link's other wives.

He smiled lewdly and didn't stop, wanting to come to his own release within his wife's womb, intent on impregnating her. At this, Zelda relented and threw her head back, resting it on her saviour's chest.

"O-Oh my, Link! D-Don't stop…" She yelled out, further gaining attention from the other wives, particularly Ruto and Lady Ganondorf herself. Both knelt before the entwined couple, their hands resting on their swollen, pregnant bellies.

Link smiled lovingly to his wives and blew them kisses as he continued to fuck Zelda endlessly. At his actions, Ruto cutely angled her head at him with a questioning expression on her face, and Link put his best bedroom voice on.

"I'm trying to impregnate my princess, here. Do you think you two could… Give me a hand?" He asked the two with a smirk. The Lady Ganondorf submissively knelt down low, knowing her husband's hot words, and began tonguing his balls with glee, intent on further farming him for his release into Zelda.

Link's moans grew dishevelled, and he made sure to make Zelda feel it, even with her breathless, panting whimpers at his stamina. Ruto smiled and carefully took place next to Ganondorf, her saturated tongue dancing over his sac with the Gerudo's.

Ruto's perpetually moist fingers snaked their way into Link's puckered backdoor, and carefully massaged his prostate. Not being prepared for such a skilful assault, Link growled in orgasm and unloaded a massive helping of cum into Zelda's tight hole, his whole body quivering from such a stimulation.

Zelda's whimpers grew into quiet screams as her husbands' seed filled and dominated her, coursing the warmth through her bodies' core. Whatever spillage occurred was lapped up by the two already impregnated wives between the couple's legs. Link smirked and sighed shakily, flipping Zelda onto her belly, his and her rears facing Ruto and Ganondorf, who both took a testicle in their mouths as Link began drilling his princess into their bed.

Yes, with a smile on his face and pleasure clouding his mind, Link thought it was ample reward for saving the land of Hyrule.

* * *

Before you ask, yes. 13-and-a-half.


	3. LinkxFemGanon 2

A/N: Merry Nutmas!

I know, I know, Fem!Ganon's already been buggered thoroughly, but…

Well, there's a fair bit of Fem!Link/Ganon porn – so I want to flip the tables a little bit! Like, in canon Ganon already gets pretty fucked, but I want _her_ to _really_ get it.

What can I say; I love domination/submission porn!

Set in the same setting as the previous one shot. Link won OoT, got a harem.

This one's set after the first chapter.

* * *

The chirps and songs of chirping songbirds echoed throughout the marital home of the Hero of Time.

The sun was rising lazily, as were the Hylian man's wives.

He was awake already, dressed in naught but a pair of pyjama pants, showing off his toned, barrel-chested chest, to a waiting, watching wife of his…

The Gerudo woman slinked behind her husband as he cooked their breakfast, and wrapped her arms around him. She rubbed her pointed nose into his shoulder, and inhaled his scent. With one hand, he grabbed hers, and kissed it, his nostrils picking her lovely smell, as well.

"Good morning, Breeder…" He drawled, deeply. Link could feel the Lady Ganondorf's nipples pucker against his back.

"Breeder" was a nickname, usually used for roleplay, wherein the mighty Ganondorf would fall to her sworn enemy, the Hero of Time. After her humiliating defeat, he'd enslave her and use her nubile body, day-in and day-out, to breed an army of heroes…

Creampies, creampies for days! The sheer humiliation she suffered was enough to make her cum, several times over!

But I digress.

When he or she mentioned the name, it meant something was going down.

She slinked her other hand down the man's pants, and lightly kissed at his neck. Link responded in kind with a low, appreciative growl.

"Good morning, my Master…" She replied to him, sweetly. Her collar and nipple-chains had since been removed when she became a full-wife to the Hero of Time. Ganondorf honestly kind of missed them, but her loving husband had found other ways of public humiliation…

Stroking his confined cock to full length, sealing the deal.

Lady Ganondorf was going to get it.

Her and the other wives' children were still sleeping like logs, and they had a few more hours before the Cuccos would wake them up. So with her next words, she went full "roleplay" mode.

"Please, M-Master~… Your little cocksleeve Breeder wants your biiiiiiiig cock inside her~…" Her saccharine voice sung in the man's pointed ear, stroking him ever so slow as her words rung out.

Link took a deep breath, and chuckled, packing up his cooking utensils for now.

Lady Ganondorf… Was likely not going to walk for the next few days.

Using some nifty kind of magic the Sage of Time taught him, Link conjured a choker in his hands – the very same he'd placed on her when he defeated her in battle. He removed the woman's hand from his pants, and turned himself around to face her.

She was wearing a pair of silken black panties, which had become saturated with arousal. And she wore nothing else, save for an expectant look on her face. He towered over her, and clasped the runed choker around her neck, her beautiful green skin bulging out slightly at the top and bottom.

Before he scooped the woman up, however, he took a moment to admire her beautiful visage. She blushed and turned away from him, but a strong hand brought her gaze back to his.

He kissed her softly, gently, and broke away soon after.

"I love you."

"A-And I, you, L-Link." She whispered back, her body shaking in anticipation, and her olive cheeks reddening quickly at the lewd look her Master was giving her. From a loop in her choker, a thick chain appeared, with its end materialising in Link's hand.

"On all fours now, Breeder. I might want to show my prized cow off…" Commanded her Master, with a harsh pull of her chain.

"O-Of course, M-Master…" She affirmed, her pussy lips enflaming just at the man's command. As Lady Ganondorf went to her hands and knees, her breasts began to bob and swing as her Master led her to be showed off…

(In the Master's Bedroom…)

"Ah, Aveil, Nabooru… Say hello to my Breeder." Link was quick to come up with something when he found his two of many Gerudo wives, reclining in his "kink" bed.

' _Wow, almost forgot about last night…'_ Link thought with a smile. No doubt for sure that the brown-skinned beauties before him were still running their high of pleasure.

"Hello, Darling…" Aveil greeted her former leader, already eyeing up the sizable tent forming in Link's loose pants.

"Greetings, Breeder~…" Nabooru seconded, shifting herself so that she was lying straight up – her gaze towards the couple, and her chocolate-coloured breasts splayed outwards.

The Master led the Breeder forward, and commanded her to get up on the massive bed before them.

"Aveil, Nabooru – bind the Breeder. I'm about due for another son." Link commanded, the two lovers of his obeying his commands. Ganondorf feebly struggled – an act, purely for the enjoyment of her master.

The two Gerudo bound the other to their Master's bed, and placed a pillow under the Breeder's fat, green ass. Her pussy was simply gushing now, yet still Ganondorf played her role perfectly, and closed her legs to her Master at first.

The second in command of the Gerudo, and the Gerudo jailer sauntered to the once-mighty Lady's sides, and began whispering sweet, submissive nothings into the lady's rounded ears.

"Just give in…"

"You'll bear yet another strong son, Breeder…"

"Doesn't the feeling of a good creampie sound nice?"

"Don't you want to feel the Master's seed spilling from your poor, little pussy?"

"Don't you want his cock resting on your face, licking what remains of your little coupling?"

"Don't you want to congratulate the Master afterwards by pleasing him with your anus?"

Still, she remained vehement, with ever-reddening cheeks. Link smiled down to his captured prey and freed his massive cock from its cloth constraints. With his large, rough hands, he pried the Lady's legs open, and pushed her soaked panties aside, before thrusting himself in.

"Aaaahn~!" She cried out, with a pained moan.

Link fanned his presence over hers, and began pounding away at his lover's pussy, her juices slickening his cock for faster, rougher, and deeper thrusts. Her cute cries of help and wincing soon morphed into pleasured preachings, as she wrapped her dainty legs around his brutish waist, locking her lover in.

She came, came, and came again as she was dominated, raped, and fucked into oblivion – all for the sole purpose of breeding her master another child. Her vaginal juices had soaked the pillow beneath her ass, and had aided the beast above her in loving her tortured cunt.

His moans turned to deep, animalistic growls and roars, as his own orgasm built and built…

As her mind came close to breaking, Link slid his thumb in her mouth, stroking her cheek as he fucked harder and rougher. He slammed his hips into hers, never slowing down and threatening to break the supple bed at which they both laid.

"Oh my~… One more orgasm and I think Master might break you entirely, Breeder."

"Y-Yesh! B-break… Break!"

"His cock was made for you, it seems. Made to turn the great Ganondorf into a mindless, horny, cocksleeve…"

With their words, the Gerudo Breeder arched her back, and rubbed her body against her Master's. She came with the force of Din's Fire, and screamed out so. Link, pleasured beyond belief, came with a mighty roar, emptying his seed from his swollen balls directly into the Gerudo's womb.

Yup, she was going to get pregnant again. D'oh well.

As his warmth coursed through her, she fell back onto the bed, and the soaked rest beneath her bum.

"That's a good Breeder." Link complimented his wife, with a short chuckle. He withdrew his firm cock from the woman's snatch and grunted, shifting himself upwards upon Ganon's body. He knelt above her, his solid, juice-slicked member twitching above her lips.

"P-p-p-p—p-p-p-please…" She stuttered out, still eager for more.

Link smiled down, and held his cock with one hand. He brought his loins down upon the Gerudo's face, and through her blush, began to slap the girl. His seed and her arousal were spread against her own face, and she couldn't help but become aroused once more at the harsh ministration.

"I will fuck your ass, Breeder, on one condition…" He began, his voice not faltering even as his cock hardened further after hearing the woman's mewling.

"A-a-a—anything, M-Master!" She answered, her tongue darting over the underside of her Master's Master Sword…

With her beautiful face thoroughly marked, the Master smiled again.

"Clean me." He commanded, forcing the girl's mouth open. Link positioned himself further up the bed, so that his hips were directly at Ganon's face, and began fucking her again.

She gagged, and suppressed the reflex intuitively, offering no resistance to her master's rough handlings. The Breeder lolled what she could of her tongue, and licked the titanic prick's underside again, her rough organ tracing over her dominator's veins appreciatively.

His throbbing member swelled in appreciation, and his balls churned again and again. Link could feel a pit form in his stomach as another orgasm began wracking its way through his body.

"Aveil, Nabooru – make sure none of my seed goes to waste…" He commanded the two otherwise masturbating Gerudo, and they obeyed, going between Ganondorf's legs. Nabooru's fingers prodded in and out of the Breeder's gushing pussy – making sure that no cum was lost to the bedding.

"She's cumming, Master! She's cumming just from having her throat fucked!" Aveil declared, holding the Breeder's legs apart again.

"Oh? Do you like being raped, Breeder? Do you like the feeling of a thick cock stretching your throat?" Link taunted his lover.

Lady Ganondorf could only gurgle in response – tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

With a final thrust, the Master pressed his loins deep into the Breeder's mouth, and laid in a plank-style above her as he rode out another orgasm – another deep growl ripping its way through his lips.

The Breeder's tongue continued its job instinctively, licking away at the Master's balls, eager for more seed to be pumped into her slowly swelling belly. After some time, Link pulled his cock out of Ganondorf's mouth, and smiled again.

She cacked, coughed, and gasped for air, her breasts heaving as she did so.

"That's a good Breeder." Link complimented again, his words setting off another shiver in the Breeder's pussy.

He commanded the two other Gerudo to resume their positions at Ganondorf's sides, and slid back down the woman's thoroughly abused body. He stood on the bed, and lifted Ganon's ass up in the air with him.

Her arms were still bound, and she stretched herself uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, Breeder. I'd never hurt you." He assured her.

"The Master will be quick… As will you…" Nabooru affirmed, sitting to the side of the couple, massaging a tense spot on the Gerudo slave's back.

He sunk himself inside the Breeder's anus – a truly hedonistic act. Her screams continued to reverberate in the Master's "kink room", and he smiled once more. Her now-useless black panties ground and constricted against her skin, Link's thrusts stretching the fabric against her clit…

Yeah, he'd be done quick.

His thrusts were blurred as the Breeder's anus became stretched, his fat cock pulsing against the woman's insides in rhythm with his pounding. He kept her lower body up in the air with his large hands, lifting the comparatively dainty girl up so that any cum he'd dump into her keep itself in her abused asshole.

"Aaaaah~! MASTER!" She screamed out, squirting her juices in an upwards arc which fell down upon herself and her loving Master.

"YES! ALMOST THERE, MY BREEDER!" Link roared with her, his balls slapping against the Breeder's thick, jiggly ass. She clamped herself around him tighter, and he sounded out.

He was her dominator and Master. She was his submissive, cocksleeve, and Breeder.

Link's veins pressed up against the surface of his skin at the intensity of his final orgasm for the morning, and he panted and growled as he literally poured cum into his lover's asshole, her stomach now truly swelling to the look of a pregnancy.

"Hah… Goo… Master's… Seeeeed… So warm…" She cried, feebly, before Link set her rear back down upon the bed. Before which, he slipped himself out of said rear, bringing his member back up to the Gerudo's face.

In his final act of dominance for the morning, Link sprayed his seed over his Breeder's face, and into her long, red hair, marring both her visage and her scent with his own ruling presence.

"I love you, my Breeder." He teased as he fell back to his bed, releasing the Lady Ganondorf from both her bindings and her choker, allowing her to breath properly.

"I love… You too, my Master…" She cooed, resting her head on his broad chest, soon being joined by Aveil and Nabooru again, as the two other Gerudo cleaned up the couple's mess.

(Thirty minutes later…)

"Where the heck is…" A rough-and-tumble, rocky looking woman mumbled, holding a suckling baby in her arms. She checked the rooms of her house – even in the rocky hiding spots around her own bedroom, and couldn't find him!

Wait…

"Last night was Gerudo night, no doubt old Lady's a bit randy, still…" Daruni theorised, looking back into the "kink room".

"Ah, there ya are!"

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah – to the 40 people (hi, how are you all) reading this - I will now be taking commissions.

Yes, the lucky 3 people who get in first can ask for a 1000-word oneshot from yours truly, for free! This will go over every month, and 3 newer, luckier peeps will be able to have their own 1000 word oneshot!

It can be anything!

Just ask for the fandom, your pairing, and a brief idea of what you want down.

It can be pure fluff, or pure smut. Remember, it's only 1000 words!

…Though to be honest, I doubt those spots will even get taken… Enjoy!

ps srry bout the femDarunia cameo


	4. A Few Choice Words (NOT PORN)

A/N: Set in the same setting as the previous one shot… I should really just rename this fuckin' series, aye?

This one's set before the first.

No porn. Sorry.

* * *

"Look at that, Link... Together, you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster! Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here." Sheik the Sheikah prosed to the Hylian man, stepping carefully off the small island's stone glyph.

Link nodded as Lake Hylia glistened before him, the sun's rays bouncing off the water's crisp, free ripples. Tektites scrambled away like Keese outta hell, as their master's dark taint was purged from the area. The pair of strapping young lads stared out and onwards, admiring Link and Ruto's work. Sheik sat up on a small patch of wooden fencing as Link leant against it.

Sheik stared on at the Hylian man as the smile never left his face, simply giggling to himself.

"Would you like to play some music with me, Link?" He asked. Link shook his head, silently, and took a breath, his smile fading.

"I… I was hoping we could… Talk… About some things." Link spoke, deeply shocking the Sheikah warrior. Though he'd heard him speak before, it never ceased to surprise the harpist. Nevertheless, Sheik kept his cool composure, and shrugged his shoulders, his hands coming away from his harp.

"Of course, Link. What did you want to talk about?" Another small grin spread across Link's face. He always appreciated the calm aura the Sheikah seemed to radiate, and how at ease he could be around the warrior. Sometimes having another guy to talk to helped Link's psyche, as well! Often he'd be flocked by hordes of fans, and the likes of admirers, and old friends, all who seemed to be women!

Women…

Funny to think that's all Link wanted to talk about with Sheik.

"I… I don't know how I can put this…" The Hylian man stammered, his words coming out painfully slow.

"Take your time, Link. We can afford a little thanks to your work here." Link could see Sheik smile through the garb covering his mouth, and couldn't help but grin wider at the fact.

A small blush blemished the boy's cheeks.

"I've… I've been thinking, recently… About…" Sheik's own smirk grew as Link almost visibly squirmed at the subject matter he'd not spoken about, yet. In his most calming voice, Sheik spoke;

"Music? Life? Your quest, or… Perhaps love, Link?" He spoke, smoothly, his last words catching Link's attention. The Hylian man's eyes practically snapped to Sheik as if to say "WHOTOLDYOU!?"

"I can see these things clearly, as all Sheikah do. Your heart is telling you something your brain can't possibly comprehend." Sheik said, knowingly, assuming the majority of his knowledge from Link's body movements.

"I… I… D-damn it…" Link's grip on the wooden railing surrounding the small island he and Sheik stood upon tightened, and Sheik stabilised himself briefly as the fence shook with frustration.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Link. I am your friend. Nothing said here will ever be talked upon again, if you so wish." Sheik assured his companion, who sighed, and thanked him.

"I've been… I've been thinking about someone…" Link uttered. Sheik nodded, knowingly.

"Princess Ruto, no doubt." Sheik chuckled, a mix of mirth and sadness lacing his tone. Link nodded to the Sheikah man, but continued to grow uncomfortable. Silence hit Sheik's ears, and he reoriented his gaze back to Link.

"Recently, of course, but… It hasn't been just Ruto."

Sheik's eyes widened.

"Oh?"

"Though Rauru aged my mind, I still have vivid, clear memories. Memories of my childhood, and my days spent playing with Saria."

"The Sage of the Forest…" Sheik nodded, motioning for Link to continue.

"And… Of my time, my foray into Hyrule Castle to meet with Princess Zelda…" Link continued as such, his eyes shimmering, then dulling against the reflected sun of the Lake. He broke his gaze away from Sheik, and stared out into the waters again. Sheik's eyes narrowed as he studied the Hero of Time.

"I swear, with all my heart, that… I love them all. As friends, as family, and as more, I love them. I don't know why, or how it came to be, for the likes of Zelda and Ruto, particularly, but…"

Coolly, Sheik replied;

"Love is a fickle God, Link. Not many know of how Love works, or for what purpose… For how long have you had these feelings?"

Link sighed, the weight of his confession off his shoulders, and his retinas scorching with the heat of the sun.

"Since I received the Zora's Sapphire from Ruto. As she spoke of marriage, a proposal, and the ties that bound us because of the Sapphire, something…"

Sheik remained silent, curious as to what Link went through in saving the young Zora Princess.

"Something made itself clear in my mind. Time seemed to pass slowly after that, and on the way back to the Temple of Time, I began to wonder what life I would lead after my Quest had been completed." Link went on.

"I knew… I owe it to the Great Deku Tree… For taking me in to his village, for saving my life… And I owe it to those in Hyrule who need my help. B-but…"

"You want to lead a life that is your own, after this Quest is completed." Sheik finished.

"Is that selfish of me?" Link immediately responded, turmoil evident in his stare. Sheik shook his head, and smiled to the Hero of Time.

"At every moment since you left the Temple of Time an adult, you have put the needs of others so far ahead of your own that Farore herself granted her gift unto you, as if to say "slow down, Link". So, no, I don't think to wish for a life of your own, especially after all you've done, is selfish in the slightest."

Link sniggered heartily, weight further clearing off his shoulders.

"Tell me about this life of yours you wish to lead, Link."

The Hylian man's smile faded once more, as his stare became resolute and firm, towards Hylia Lake.

"I wish for a future of happiness for Hyrule. A future in which I can build a family to love and cherish, in safety. I…"

Sheik chuckled again, dispelling any and all tension that built inside Link.

"You wish to make Zelda, Saria, and Ruto a part of this family?" Link nodded, and his mood fell dramatically. Sheik caught his own words, and, having been aware of Saria and Ruto's recent awakenings as Sages, sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make light of your situation, Link."

Link nodded in understanding to the Sheikah warrior.

"It is my destiny, and I shall bear it, as will Saria, as will Ruto. Though a part of me still wishes I would've gotten to know Ruto a little better." The Hero of Time let out a small chuckle at the thought, as did Sheik. Link's hand drifted to his lips, his mind replaying his last encounter with the teary Zora Princess.

"What of Princess Zelda? Have you heard anything from her?" Sheik asked.

Link shook his head.

"She is running. I understand her plight. It doesn't make this Quest any easier, however." The boy-turned-teen relented.

"Hmm…" Sheik mumbled, staring out to Lake Hylia alongside Link for a little longer, trying to think of some comforting words.

"Destiny has always ordained our roles in this world, for even longer than you or I have been alive. But, rarely do we ever hear of the Heroes after their cataclysms. Every good story ends with "And they lived happily ever after", but do we truly know of the "ever after", Link?"

"What are you saying, Sheik?"

The Sheikah hopped down from the fence, and paced around the small island, lost in thought. As he gathered words, a large smirk cracked across his hidden lips.

"You're a hero, a story in the making! Your very own, very happy "ever after" awaits you at the end of your Quest, Link! The Three Goddesses gift the saviours of Hyrule greatly, and though it may hap that your gift might not be what you expect, a bright future for Hyrule holds endless possibilities for its next Hero!" Sheik's bravado went to work in wooing the boy before him, as he appeared at Link's side. A tiny grin stretched across Link's face once more, and he nodded.

"I don't wish for rewards, but the thought is entertaining, at the very least." Link jested.

"Ah, if I have at least entertained this story's Hero, then my job is done expertly!" Sheik boasted with a mighty chuckle. A hand wrapped around the laughing Link's shoulder as the friends stared out to the Lake before them, the setting sun rippling orange over the calm waters and frolicking, unfrozen Zora.

"Saria and Ruto will be with you always, whether through your childhood, or through the magical medallions you now carry." Sheik insisted after settling down, patting the Hylian's chest proudly.

"And… Princess Zelda… A whisper on the wind tells me she is closer than ever, Link." With a beaming smile, Link's heart was reinvigorated, and his drive, replenished.

"I… Thank you, Sheik."

"Don't mention it, Link."

* * *

A/N: *eh*

Also! If you need music for a video game, check out my ad on Lemmasoft! (Under "Red Robotix")

SPOILA:  
Also, real quick – the Ocarina of Time manga says that 'ole Zelda had her mind "sealed" by Impa after they first escaped Ganondorf's clutches, and that it would reawaken when "Zelda" was needed. I am aware of this, and, for the Zelda sticklers reading this story, I did NOT care for this at all. I wrote this as if it's a conscious Zelda putting on an act.

If you'd like, re-read the story as if Zelda is fully aware of Link's confession of love to her. It makes it more fun.


	5. Fickle Mistress Fate (NOT PORN)

A/N: Set in the same setting as the previous one shot, only a few years back. I've taken some liberties with the Water Temple – shut the fuck up

Slight AU or some such

* * *

"Young love will become deep affection…"

The Hero of Time's quest was not an easy one.

Hyrule, seven years after Lady Ganondorf's rise, had proven to be a fickle, violent place. Monstrous marauders razed cities, armies were thrown into disarray, and ancient, evil beings had nestled themselves into sacred temples – corrupting whatever spiritual energy the populace drew upon.

All because of three golden triangles.

Link was all too grateful to see that so many had survived, given his encounters with a good menagerie of these beasts – but he did not feel the comfort others felt as they gazed upon a Triforce piece. Ganondorf herself took some perverse pleasure in possessing at least one piece after the split, and Zelda hoarded hers as if her knowledge and wisdom were dependant on the gilded polygon.

Rauru had been kind enough to inform him that he now possessed such a piece – Farore's Courage. Farore, the goddess of All Life, and the infinite amounts of courage, compassion, and camaraderie that she embodied, was condensed in the form of this slab of metal that Link now held in his hand. The divine being who created those who would maintain law in the Land…

And her favour was stored in this tiny triangle.

Link couldn't help but scoff, given the ridiculousness of the situation he was in. Fear still invaded and pervaded his heart, and he couldn't help but feel he was getting the raw end of the deal of this Quest. Being "chosen by the goddesses" meant very little if he couldn't defeat an enemy, or if he couldn't save a life of a loved one.

He squeezed his hand around the Triforce piece and sighed, trudging on through the memories of losing the Great Deku Tree – the one who took him in when he was a baby, the one who talked to him when no one else would, and the one who gave him a life worth living. He couldn't remember how long he knelt in the dying grass before the Deku Tree's roots, simply letting the tears fall.

"Hey, you okay?"

The light, squeaky voice of the fairy on his shoulder drew him out of his thoughts. Link nodded to Navi as she reassured him, no doubt catching on at the memories that were plaguing the boy's mind. A small, resolute smile graced the boy's lips as he and his companion continued on to the sacred Water Temple.

"Are you ready?"

Link shook his head, his smile still set.

"You're right, readiness never matters," Navi finished for him, shaking her head in quiet concern.

They approached Lake Hylia, drained of its water thanks to Lady Dragmire's corruptive influence, and approached the entrance to the Temple. Link took a sharp breath before entering, Farore's magic guiding him through…

(…)

A friend was waiting for him.

He had to double-check, not believing his eyes for a second. But as the Zora Princess before him investigated markings of the Water Temple, Link's grin grew astronomically. He hadn't spent much time around her, but a feeling deep inside him drew them together.

Bulging from the back of her head, her upper right eye squinted at him before she turned around.

"Link!"

She collided with him, pulling his large frame towards hers for a tight hug. His arms wrapped themselves around her out of instinct, and he took in the Zora's fresh scent. She parted from him, and smiled a less-than-appropriate smile, fidgeting on her feet. Her arms were still draped round the boy's neck, as if she were about to kiss him.

"…You know, I never forgot the vows we made to each other! You're a terrible man to have kept me waiting for these seven long years," She teased, earning an earnest chuckle from the Hylian boy. They stared at the other for quite some time, their lips quivering and cheeks blushing as the thought of one quick kiss flew through their minds.

Ruto quickly sobered, however, and removed herself from Link, preventing any physical instinct from betraying her mission. The boy's smile faltered as the touch of fiancée faded, and he was left regain his composure.

"…But now is not the time to talk about love... I'm sure you've already seen it! Zora's Domain - totally frozen! A young man named Sheik saved me from under the ice... But my father and the other Zoras have not... Yet... I want to save them all! I want to save Zora's Domain," She implored him, her eyes set in a fiery gaze that proved her goal _would_ be completed. A glint of mischievousness and glee sped through her purple eyes as she smiled at Link.

"You! You have to help me! This is a request from me, the woman who is going to be your wife! Link, you have to help me destroy the evil monster in the Temple, okay?"

He nodded, and drew his sword and shield, acting as a vanguard for the Princess until they would part ways in the Temple's perilous waters…

(Some hours later…)

Soaked in Lake Hylia's waters, Link climbed up on a weary, worn stone outlook, panting heavily as he slid his heavy Iron Boots off. He caught a sharp breath and dodge-rolled away from a Blue Tektite's swipe, allowing the spider-like creature to meet him on solid ground. He bared his teeth at the evil creature and snarled, sword drawn, and shield ready.

He goaded it into attacking, leaving an obvious opening for the Tektite to leap at him, and batted it away with his shield. A split-second following his deflection, he drove his sword into the soft of the creature's belly, and drew it back, the cursed blood burning off his blade. The aquatic dweller screeched a hellish tone as the Master Sword's power annihilated its very being, it's body dissolving in an angry red goop.

The Blade of Evil's Bane, indeed.

Darting a quick look to his peripheries, back, and front, Link sighed and leaned against a nearby wall, catching his breath and trying to forget his exhaustion. Bruises dusted over his skin, and his feet felt sluggish, even without the heavy boots weighing him down. A few bones felt a bit battered, and one or two slashes bled through the blue of his tunic.

Yet he stood, still, and limped his way to the next room in the Temple.

"Link, stop! You need some rest," Navi implored, feebly pushing against him.

He _had_ to continue. There was no stopping in this Quest. Every second meant another death, another holy place defiled, or another princess captured.

Another friend, _lost._

He let out a pained grunt as he shook his head at the fairy.

"Listen to me, Link! You can't help anyone if you're hurt," She continued, batting her tiny hands at his chest.

Her words didn't matter. All Link was certain of was the pure, concentrated evil beyond the stone door in front of him. He placed a hand upon the decaying stone, and pushed.

"What would Saria say if she saw you like this?"

His muscles seized as the green-haired girl's image appeared in his mind. Her face was marred with worry, which quickly turned to disappointment, then anger. But her eyes still held love for him beyond her external emotions – showing her utmost care and compassion for the Hylian boy.

Link remained silent as the fairy stopped pushing against him, and he simply rested in his pose for a while, leaning against the stone door.

"She'd be concerned, Link… She'd be… She _is worried for you!_ "

Link opened his mouth to protest, but was lightly swatted on the cheek.

"And don't give me any lip about 'your Quest', mister! No matter how long you take, Saria is waiting, safe, in the Sacred Realm. It's just like Rauru said."

Link closed his eyes, and nodded.

"No matter what happens, she's still here for you, Link. I am, too!"

"Ruto," he breathed out. Navi immediately understood his concerns, and placed a tiny hand upon his shoulder to comfort him.

"You can't help her if you're fatigued, Link. What if you die against this great evil she was talking about, huh?"

He nodded again, seeing the Fairy's point. He sighed, and leant back against the Temple wall.

"Rest for now, I'll keep a look out," The fairy quietly assured him.

(Some time later…)

He pushed past the stone doors, fresh of body, spirit, and mind, and took a gaze at the lustrous "room" before him. It seemed to expand forever onwards in a dull-grey sea, mirrored by a silvery sheen of water beneath him. The air seemed thick and cold, piercing through his drying tunic.

A dark island awaited him in the centre of the room, and beyond it, the door to proceed. Link took some cautious steps forward before noticing a black shadow appear in front him. His heart seized as the Shadow's red eyes bored into him, and mirrored his movements.

Every step he took, it matched, and each movement of his sword, it mirrored. Already the boy's mind flurried with hundreds of ways to tackle the enemy in front of him, all of which went to hell as it spoke.

" **They're going to die."**

It echoed his voice, but spoke with defeat – absolute and broken. Link clenched his teeth as the being tried to delve its way into his mind. He ignored the mental assault – assuring himself that this was simply a mirage created by Dragmire's magic, and continued on in his confident stride. His thoughts were clouded by the same magics that had trapped him in this room – and any tactical ploy he might've stored for a one-on-one swordfight was slowly fading away in the dull grey sea before him.

" **Ruto, Saria, Zelda… They're going to die."**

His breath hitched. Link drew his blade at the mention of the names, and struck with zeal, growling as the spectre matched his sword's blow with his own.

" **They're going to die… You can't stop it."**

Its soft utterance of those horrifying words came with a swift kick to Link's ribs, which the Hylian boy had tried to send just milliseconds prior. It appeared to mimic his movements, stumbling back from an unseen blow.

Link scrambled to his feet, as did his Shadow, and the being's mental perversion continued. The Hylian boy rushed and lunged at the mimic with a forward stab, but ceased as the being's body replaced itself with Ruto's.

Link halted his movement just shy of the spectre's belly, and it lunged forward, its visage quickly fading back to a putrid black Shadow. Its sword made contact with Link's belly, and made a light cut, forcing the boy to quickly dodge backwards with a deep grunt of pain.

"LINK!"

Blood oozed from the wound, but he quickly patched himself with a Red Potion, scowling as the bitter contents of the bottle sealed his cut. The Shadow mirrored his stance again, but no cut seemed to appear on its stomach.

" **They're going to die."**

Clear, silver tears fell from the Shadow's eyes as it spoke, and slowly rose with its corporeal counterpart. Link shook his head, and wrestled control back of his mind, ignoring the spectre's assault again. It was clear to him, however, that this was not going to be an easy fight…

(Some time later…)

" **They're going to d-"**

"NOT WHILE I STILL DRAW BREATH!"

Link beheaded the defeated spectre, and its magic shattered, revealing the dank, dark room for what it actually was.

The weight of the Shadow being's assault on his mind pressed down upon the teen's psyche, every cut he had to make into loved ones resurfacing freshly in his mind. He sighed, and slumped to the floor, tears flowing free from his eyes.

Dark visions stained his recent memory – of the Great Deku Tree burning in the midnight, of Zora's Domain being blasted out by bombs, of Lon Lon Ranch being razed to the ground, of Death Mountain spewing it's lava into the Goron City…

Of Saria being gutted by an unstoppable Lady Ganondorf.

Link howled again and tried to shake away the vivid visions, writhing on the runed, warded floors of the Water Temple.

Navi's words seemed like a distant mumble to the Hylian boy, but still he pressed on, raising himself slowly. A righteous anger fuelled his near-broken body, keeping his will from shattering completely as his emotions morphed.

There were _still_ people to _save_. There was an even bigger, more evil horror waiting for him at the end of the Temple. So he _needed_ to press on.

(…)

Time seemed to blur from then on, till the gratuitous slaughter of the beast at the end of the Water Temple. Link's mind and sword were one – acting together on pure animalistic drive to kill. To protect.

Every blow from the water monster's tentacle was evaded or deflected, and a single, vicious stab, right through the centre of the amoeba's core killed it – the Master Sword's magic purifying the Temple in a brilliant, final blast.

It was there Link collapsed again, falling through the cascading water and sinking to the bottom of the Temple's pit.

He simply fell for a while, deep into the core of the place of worship. A bubbling sigh escaped from his lips, floating upwards peacefully as the blue tunic's power supplied him with oxygen.

A swift, white blur sped past his ears, and scooped him up, dragging him back, all the way to the top of the water's surface. He took a fresh breath as the water broke around him, and stared at his captor.

She gave him a sly smile, and shook her head.

"Must we always meet like this? Treading water together, basking in the glow of a defeated enemy," She mused, her smile showing that she did not in fact mind meeting him like this, at all.

A flush surfaced in Link's body, a flowing wave of comfort and love – stemming from the Zora saviour. It was as if it purged the horrid visions he was assaulted with at the hands of his Shadow. Everything she could give him, she gave, in a gaze that could warm the most lowly of spirits.

In response to the good humours suddenly encasing his being, the Hylian teen blew a soft jet of water in the face of his saviour. She simply shrugged it off, and giggled at him.

Having the advantage of water manipulation, Ruto blasted a gentle torrent of liquid at Link's face, energising him a little. After sputtering, they laughed together, and after that, Link and Ruto shared a few moments, simply laying in the waters of the Water Temple.

Ruto gently cleared her throat, breaking the sacred silence.

"L-Listen, Link… Before we leave, there's something I wish to tell you…" Her cheeks darkened, and she remained resolute in her gaze at the Hylian boy. He simply stared at her, before feeling a tug at his chest. Princess Ruto's eyes widened at the sensation, before she snapped her gaze upwards.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as a sudden realisation hit her.

"Oh, no…"

(…)

In a billowing of ancient magic, the two were teleported to the centre platform of the Sage's Podium in the Sacred Realm. Ethereal storms and eldritch clouds parted way for the floating podium, shooting them through the bounds of the universe they now inhibited.

And within, Ruto clenched Link's tunic tightly in her hands. Her eyes were tightly shut, and her head was shaking as clinking tears fell from her eyes.

"No, please… Anything but this," she repeated to herself, burying her head within the Hylian's chest. His arms encircled her, and his gaze snapped to the Sage of Light himself, Rauru. The old man's face was set in a grim expression – and if his eyes gave any indication, Rauru was not happy to give the news Link was now certain of.

"R-Ruto?" He asked aloud.

He knew, given his previous meetings and awakenings, and still, he tried to deny it alongside Ruto.

Another sage had been awakened, and with it – another friend of his had been lost.

"I'm afraid the seers' words were true, Princess Ruto," the Sage of Light spoke, his fatherly voice resounding in both teenagers' ears. Harsh, hollow sobs filled the grounds on which they stood, and Link slowly rose, holding the Zora closely.

She sniffled, and slowly raised her head so their gaze could meet once more.

"Link... I would have expected no less from the man I chose to be my husband. Zora's Domain and its people will eventually return to their original state…" She intoned, feebly rubbing the bitter tears away from her vibrant eyes.

"As a reward... I grant my eternal love to you."

Link's heart skipped a beat, and his breath hitched in his throat. He stammered to find the right words, but fresh sobs renewed the otherwise silent plains of the Sacred Realm. It took some minutes before Ruto regained her composure.

"Well, that's what I want to say, but I don't think I can offer that now. I have to guard the Water Temple as the Sage of Water... And you... You're searching for the princess, Zelda?" She inquired, batting away fresh droplets.

He nodded, lips trembling in quiet grief.

"Hah! You can't hide anything from me!" She attempted to joke, smiling through her tear-streaked cheeks.

Tears pricked too at the corner of Link's eyes as he stared on the beautiful woman before him. A quick gaze to Rauru, and a shake of the man's head removed any hope he might've had. Ruto again broke the silence between them, and sighed.

"Princess Zelda... She's alive. I can sense it... So don't be discouraged. I can tell that nothing will stop you in your quest for justice and peace..."

There it was again.

His "Quest".

Link swallowed the lump in his throat, and cast his gaze downwards.

"You must take this Medallion..." She ushered him, retrieving the sapphire blue medallion from her clothing. As his hands reached for hers, she clasped her webbed fingers over his, and parted from him with a lingering touch.

She was handed the medallion alongside a message from the Sheikah warrior. She didn't want to believe it at first, but she quickly realised the religious connotations of such an artefact being handed to her.

Medallions marked their Sages – representing the absolute best psychically inclined warriors and scholars Hyrule had to offer. Medallions marked the spiritually elite and helped them ascend to their roles.

The Zora and their previous Sages had all come into possession of the Water Medallion – it had been that way for millennia. Long had the artefacts been safeguarded by the mysterious Sheikah – but now it appeared that a new Sage was needed. The medallion was a gift and a burden – which meant that Ruto had been bound to lead her people as the Sage of Water.

…But the love she felt for the Hylian boy who stumbled across her path in Jabu Jabu's belly clouded this responsibility. The Zora's Sapphire, her mother's jewel, bound them together, and truly, in her eyes, she couldn't have picked a better future husband.

Could you blame a Zora girl for trying?

"Young love will become deep affection," Sheik had said to her – but she never thought the words would come to light for her and her fiancée. All it took was one meeting with Link to let the words hit her – and to let her body relax in his presence – to let her mind be at ease with his quiet smile and his odd charm.

From her days spent exploring, playing, and growing after she'd met him, the seeds of love seemed only to grow. An errant daydream one day about "that fairy boy coming over to play" had manifested into a small story in her head about them raising two lovely twins together as she grew older.

Young love had indeed become deep affection, and for that, Ruto's heart now tore in two as she ascended.

"…If you see Sheik, please give him my thanks, okay?" She mumbled as she took her place on the hexagonal platform, overlooking her new place of power. Link blinked through his falling tears and nodded to her, looking down at the blue medallion which connected him to her.

As Rauru began the magic incantation to send the Hero of Time away, Link stepped away from the portal.

"P-please… I-i-i-if I-I m-m-m-may, R-Rauru…" He implored the Sage, his stare glued to the floor. Rauru's magic ceased, and he grumbled a bit before relenting, letting the two have a few moments longer with each other.

"L-Link? What are y-" Link silenced the Zora girl with a soft, gentle caress of the lips, meeting his with hers. She lingered on him, wrapping her arms around him again, and moaned gently into the contact, simply basking in the glow of a lover for however long she could. It was as if pure lightning shot through both teens, resounding through their cores and crackling on their intermingled lips.

Link was a stranger to all things love – but this kiss seemed to resonate with him, opening his core up to Ruto and letting all of her caged love flood him. His longing, desire, and frustrations poured back to the Zora Princess, and he moaned in kind, truly feeling as if he "understood" another person absolutely for the first time in his life.

They broke for air, and through her panting, Ruto sobbed again.

"Oh, Link," She breathed, before a finger went to her lips. He stared into her purple eyes, losing himself in the resonant jewels that they were, and smiled to her.

"P-Princess R-R—Ruto… I… I love you."

He knew it. Deep down, only knowing the feeling in passing from Saria and the Great Deku Tree…

Link knew it.

And just like that, he was gone, the Sacred Realm not reacting well to his presence. Rauru tamed the vicious godly magics around him, and safely sent Link away, approaching the now weeping Ruto to comfort her.

"For what it is worth, you have the eons of apologies I can give you, Princess Ruto…" The elderly Sage murmured, before hugging the girl gently.

(Some time later…)

He was deposited upon one of the raised islands of Lake Hylia – a new sun dawning over the slowly refilling waters. The tears continued to fall from Link's eyes as he stood, gazing into the shimmering waves, and returning Zora.

"Ruto…"

Muted footsteps alerted him to a slowly approaching, masked warrior.

"Oh, Link! There you are," Sheik called, a clear smile on his cheeks breaking through the cloth of his mask.

* * *

A/N: Hi ya dings, shit's been rough for me these past couple of months. Sorry for not keeping this up.

Please leave your complaints at the door with my psyche.


End file.
